


hey bich where u at

by orphan_account



Category: Vast Error
Genre: Caught, F/F, F/M, Smut, Trapped In A Closet, Vaginal Sex, mspa reader fucking dies lol, what the fuck this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Murrit look for something so Arcjec can shut up while you two get trapped. Oh shit, here we go..
Relationships: Murrit Turkin/Reader
Kudos: 4





	hey bich where u at

You looked around the closet. So far nothing seemed to be the right thing for Arcjec. Murrit gave you a smug smirk as he looked up and down. You shivered. You thought you saw the item, so you took it in your hands. 

“Yo, Murrit. This it?” You asked. Hopefully it was.

“na#. we jus gave #im somet#ing similar. #e’d probably lose it if we got #im smth too close.” Murrit responded. You let out a small sigh and put it back on the closet shelf. 

You crossed your arms. Surely you’d find it. It is just a goddamn gluestick after all. Why can’t he get it himself? Oh, whatever. You let your thoughts take control of you because you didn’t seem to hear the loud *BANG* that made Murrit jump. You snapped out of your thoughts and turned around. I swear the door was open! Wait, you’re kidding me right now. 

“well s#it. t#at was loud as #ell” Murrit said and walked over to the door. 

He twisted the knob, but all he got in return was nothing. You two were locked in there. Oh my god. You looked calm on the outside but internally you were screaming. You adjusted your fake horns on your head again. He can’t find out you’re not an actual troll and an alien from a different planet. Great. This is just fantastic! 

“W-We’re locked?” you exclaimed, panicking a bit. Murrit just gave you that stupid smug look he always has plastered on his face.

“yea#. w#at does it look like?” he asked back, he leaned against the closet wall. Shit!

“Ugh! You’re kidding me!” you angrily replied, walking over to kick the door. Nothing. Your heart sank.

“w#at did ya t#ink t#at would work? haha.” Murrit chuckled and you held back a blush. 

“Oh, I’d rather go choke on a fucking bulge than be here!” You angrily said. He raised a brow and lowered his shades a bit. You gave him a dumbfounded look in return. What was he getting at.

“o# really? well t#en...” his face was filled with lust when you felt your shoulders get pressured.

You let out a little yelp when you felt your body get slammed on the closet floor. You could barely breathe. He overpowered you. You couldn’t do anything.. but for some reason you enjoyed this. You wanted him.

“enjoyin t#e view sweet#eart? its only gonna get better frum #ere.” he said while sitting in between your legs. you felt a heat growing.

Murrit slid his shorts off. His bulge was already squirming from the exposure. Grabbing a fistful of your hair, he sat you on your knees. Murrit stood up and shoved his bulge deep into your throat, making you gag a bit. Taking it all in at once kind of hurt but you powered through. Your head bobbed as he pulled your hair once more, his violet fluid shooting your throat. he let go and you started to cough. Violet stained your clothed chest and mouth. Before you knew it, you were pushed back down on the ground. Murrit got on his knees and slowly began to pull of your pants and panties. He looked at your vagina with a confused look. 

“ur.. not a troll?” he asked.

You shook your head. Oh gog, what’s he gonna- ah! 

He slammed his bulge inside of you. You quickly covered your mouth as he didn’t give you time to adjust. He slammed in and out, giving you while whole length. It felt so much better than a human cock.

“w#y didn’t-ngh~ you tell me sooner -ah just means i gots more to ex-plaugh!” he said in between moans. 

You couldn’t respond. You could only let out broken moans as he thrusted into you. You bit your lip hard and covered your moans pretty well, he shot you a smile and lifted one of your legs up, pushing himself deeper. You let go and let out a loud moan. He hit it. He hit your G spot. Murrit smirked once more and went faster and faster on that area, abusing it for your pleasures. You were close. You could feel it. 

“Ah~ I -ngh~ I’m c-close!” You told him. 

“s#it same” he replied and pushed as deep as he could, his fluid going everywhere inside of you. 

You tried to stand up in your back. Gog it hurt, but you were only greeted by Murrit flipping your body over.

“im not done #ere” he said in a dominant tone. You gulped.

He slammed right back inside you. You cried out at your head flew up. He chuckled and went harder and faster. 

“Murrit s-shit..” your voice trailed off. You can’t handle this. 

You felt yourself typing up that knot again. He felt you get tighter and went faster. Shit, he’s really gonna keep this up. You might just-

You let go of that knot in your stomach, your cum leaking out of you as Murrit stilled his bulge. After a bit of catching your breaths, he let go and began to fix himself up. Looking at your frail, limp body. Hints of violet tinted you all over and you felt so weak. He was about to pick your body up so he could clean you, but was interrupted by-

“XDXD MURRIT. WHAT IN FUCKS NAME ARE YOU DOING?? XDXD” shit. Arcjec. 

“pailed #er dude, ya jelly?” Murrit asked and he winked. 

lol the end bitches.

**Author's Note:**

> this is satire plz dont kill me oh shit oh fuk


End file.
